OMG! Autobots are Ticklish!
by AyemeHimura
Summary: Hello! I decided to make a tickle fanfiction of Transformers! (Shut up! I like tickle fanfcs!) And like Ticklish Shark, you can decide on what to do next! Hope you like it, and like always, I will start things off!
1. Chapter 1 Tickle Bumblebee

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! THERE'S NO TRANSFORMERS ANIMATED SERIES OF A TICKLE FANFICTION ANYWHERE! EVEN THOUGH I SAID I LIKE SOME STUFF IN MY PROFILE BUT THIS IS SO UNEXCEPTABLE, I LOVED THIS SHOW WHEN I WAS SO YOUNG!**

**So I decided to make this fanfiction. I'm going to start with my favorite Transformer, Bumblebee! This is from season 1! (First ever Transformers fan fiction I've written!) Also I will translate to those that don't know any of this, like my friend, BlueButterflyRose. I've been getting into some clubs that will shake my stories a bit but I'll still chat and write stories. But they're only on Fridays, Saturdays and Tuesdays. Enjoy!**

"So Sari," Bumblebee asked. He was curious about getting cleaned up. Sari said it feels good, but he thinks it's annoyingly painful, and Sari dislikes it too so why does he have to do it! "What so what feel so good about cleaning?"

"C'mon Bumblebee," Bulkhead whispered, "Do it for Sari and besides, you like human stuff, so you might like it," he answered.

Bumblebee felt something twitched in his eye lids (I don't know what they're called.) and explained, "yeah, but Sari doesn't like so how could I like it!"

"People say when it's hot enough, it relaxes you," she answered. She actually wondered how long any of the Autobots at least cleaned themselves; she knows that Prowl and Optimus did, but not Bumblebee or Bulkhead, so she decided to let them take a bath, and Rachet was busy with something, of course.

A few minutes later, they were at a car wash, still in their Robot mode, and all Bumblebee wants is to get things over with. _'Sari, hope you're right about this cleaning thingy, if not, she so owes me!' _He pouted.

"Okay," she said in encouraging way, "Prowl said that when us humans take them, both body and mind are relaxed."

"And how did Prowl get that information," Bumblebee asked, starting to get something in mind of Prowl.

"You don't want to know," she answered, a little embarrassed. "So are ya guys going to get in your car mode?" Now Bumblebee is really curious about Prowl.

"No," answered Bumblebee, "I want to make sure if that thing's safe, so I want to be cautious, and besides, there's nothing wrong with you guys, some Cybertronions think that you have germs." He explained.

"Well we have bacteria that help us, but some are pretty harmful, but that's not the point. It's just that there's some dirt on you, and I thought I can try to find a place to clean you up, and then my dad invent this." She replied.

"But what does a little dirt have to be in our care," he asked, trying to find a way out if this using logic.

"I did, kinda… paid attention to Tutorbot… he said that if machine don't have a good clean, the dirt will make you rust and make your weapons malfunction." She answered.

"Fine," Bumblebee shouted, "I'll go first, so we can get things over with!" He lay down on his wheels to get a better view inside to see what's in there. "If you were wrong about this, you owe me, big time if this doesn't go as plan!"

"Don't worry," Sari reassured, "my dad reprogram this certain car wash to clean the Autobots, he also said you'll enjoy it!" He just grunted at her, giving her a death glare. He entered in with his wheels on the trail to see what's happening in there.

"Here we go," Bumblebee prayed that she was right. Once he was in nothing happened yet, which is making him nervous. "Man, t- this i-is s-scary," he shuttered.

Above his helm (head), he saw a scanner that is making him more spooked out. It scanned his body (or something) with a red light. "Autobot cleaning… activate," it said.

"What the-" then suddenly, the machine pinned down Bee's servos (legs) and raised his upper servos (arms) above his helm (head.) "What's going on," he shouted, getting sprayed by soap and water, mostly on the face XD. (Ha! That's what you get for making Prowl owing you a new media player at episode 14! Ha!)

"Cleaning commencing," it said, a lot of brushes came down to scrub him.

The cleaning brushes came down on him and started to scrub his chestplate, under servos (underarms), the bottom of his lower servos (feet), the upper and lower wheels, and all around his … stomach (I don't know what it's called!)

He felt a tingly sensation were the brushes are cleaning, he tried to hold it in until, "PPFFFFFFFFFTTTTTTTTT AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH HEHEHEHEHEHEHE!" He was flailing about trying to get his arms released.

He trying to turn into his robot form, but the machine won't allow him, their too strong, having a grip on him. All he could do is laugh, and try to avoid the brushes.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH STAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHOP IHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIT!" Is all he could say. Poor little Bumblebee was felt like he was about to go offline (die) if this agonizing torture continues on.

The machine started to brush his sides. This made him laughter louder. "PLEASE, ENOUGH, ENOUGH, EEENOHAHAHAHAHOUGH!" This is beyond torturous, it's not giving him any mercy or anything to at least have a break or breathe. Then one of the cleaners brushed his face. XD!

Everything is starting to go all dark, he was about to go nuts. "NO, I'LL DO ANYTHIN-HEHEHEHEHEHE AHAHAHAHAHAHA JAHAHAHAHAHUST STOHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHOP!" He tries to transform into his car mode, but the machine won't allow him. He's so embarrassed that he can't enable to control his struggling, or his laughing.

"_Please! Someone make it stop_!" He wanted everything to stop; this torture was beginning to get too much for him. The yellow mech thought that he was going to the Well of AllSparks (Heaven for Robots.) He thought it was all over for him.

The car wash went to his lower servos (legs) and started to give them a scrub down. "Hehehehehehehe," He giggled. That's when all stopped. He was going to have an oil leak.

"Dirt cleaning… success," The voice said of the machine. He was relieved, the torture was all over. He happily took some deep breathes with a couple of laughs escaping him mouth. "Polish mode, activate."

"WHAT!" The little Autobot shouted. These fluffy, spiny cleaners came upon him. They went on the same places where he got tortured the last time, nut this time, it feels worse to the yellow Autobot, "AAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

That's when he thought that this is much worse than fighting Megatron head on. He just wants it all to stop.

"DEAR ALLSPARKS MAKE IT STOP," He shouted. Soon, some of them found their way to the tips of his lower servos (toes.)He was now going insane. All he wanted to do is to make every single feeling stop. It's beyond agony for this poor Autobot.

One started to make it to his neck, teasing him in its mercy. "STOOOOOOOOOP IHIHIHIHIHIHIHT!" But then he saw sunlight, it was all done.

"Bumblebee," He heard someone, but he was too dizzy to see who it was. He needed to shut down (nap) for a few hours, then passed out. "Bumblebee… are you alrigh-"

Bumblebee powered back up (woke up) and saw he was at the plant. "Wh-what happened?"Letting out a moan, he had a migraine in his processers.

"Hey, ya alright, Bumblebee," someone asked. He looked to his side and saw it was Sari.

"Sari… what happened, all I remember is that we went to the washing cars thing, I went first… then blank," he explained.

"We did," she answered, "you went in then suddenly; you were out like a light." That's when he started to remember his torture in that thing. "Rachet and Optimus said that there's nothing wrong with you, but you had to rest for a little while, what happened in there?"

"Man, don't remind me what happened in there," he groaned.

"Why?" Starting to get a little curious to what happened in the car wash.

"I've been tortured in that thing, I don't want to go there again," giving himself the shivers in his wires.

She was starting to get really noisy, so she poked his wheels until he tells her, but he shifted away. "Sari! No, don't do that!"

"Wait," she starting to get the idea, "you're ticklish!"

**Now it's your turn to tell me which Autobot I should tickle next! Or better yet, a Decepticon!**

**All: WHAT!**


	2. Chapter 2 Tickle Optimus

**Hey! This is another story of OMG! Autobots are ticklish! And I thought of this really hard and decided on Optimus Prime! There were a lot of Blitzwing and Prowl, but I do it randomly! So enjoy! Just like before, I will translate for the readers who don't know this type of robot stuff (I don't really know every part so I and you guys to help me) PS, R&R! I didn't have a lot those lately!**

**I also had this cold for about a few weeks then got sick. Sorry everyone. **

**This story also might be short.**

"So let me get this straight, Sari," Bumblebee started. "When I was in that car wash, I was, 'tickled?'" The yellow bot repeated as he quoted with his servos (fingers.)

"Yeah," the red head answered. "It's when someone does this to you," she explained to him as she wiggled her fingers on his sides, "you… laugh!" Then a strangled giggle came out of his mouth.

He pushed her away and begged, "Sari! Please don't do that again!"

"Why, it's fun! But there's one thing," she wondered, "how can Autobots be ticklish?"

"I don't know…" Then he started to have a devious plan on the rest of his teammates bot. "But I wonder if anyone else is, 'ticklish,'" and heard someone coming in. "Well speak of the devil." It was Optimus.

"Hey, Bumblebee, you alright" he greeted, but then saw an evil look on the little mech's face. "Uh… Bumblebee… did that machine fried your processor or something?"

"Oh, no, boss bot, there's something… you might like!" He spring into action!

Suddenly, the smallest of the bots is behind the fire truck robot. "What the-" The yellow mech wiggled his servos (fingers) on his boss's sides. "Bumble… bee." He tried to endure this sort of… tingly feeling, until, "PFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT… HAHAHAHAHAHA, BUHUHUHUHUHUHUMBLE BEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE STOP IHIHIHIT!"

Bumblebee was a little disappointment that Prime isn't 'ticklish' as he is, but he is enjoying the boss's laughter. The blue and red bot flailed his arms, trying to get away from the yellow mech's servos (fingers.)

"What's the matter boss bot," Bumblebee asked, "too… ticklish?"

"STOP, THAHEHEHAT' AN ORDERHERHEREHERHERHERHER, STOP IT!" Optimus begged. Instead of going to defense, he went to offense. The boss of the Autobots tried to grab the little bot's servos (arms,) but even his servos were faster than the rest.

"Sorry boss," he teased, "I haven't heard you laugh in 'quite a while.'" When the yellow mech meant 'a while,' he meant in _FOREVER!_

"What is Primes name is going on here?" The yellow mech stopped and turned around to see Rachet has said that.

"Um… nothing…" Bumblebee gave out a smile and raised his servos over his… shoulders.

"Bumblebee," Optimus panted, "What… was that?"

"… Hehe…"

**Please! For prime sake, R&R!**


End file.
